


Циферблат

by innokentya



Category: Armageddon (1998), Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: О чем тикают отцовские часы?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Упоминается канонная смерть персонажа.

Мёрф хра­нит ста­рые от­цов­ские ча­сы и не об­ра­ща­ет вни­мания на Май­ка, ко­торый сте­бет её «под­чер­кну­тый муж­ской стиль». Она при­вык­ла, что к ней об­ра­ща­ют­ся не ина­че, как «док­тор Ку­пер», а по­тому ас­со­ци­ация с силь­ным по­лом толь­ко до­бав­ля­ет ей уве­рен­ности в се­бе и сво­их си­лах. Преж­де все­го это — ас­со­ци­ация с от­цом.   
  
Мёрф трет ус­тавшие от со­тен стро­чек рас­сче­тов гла­за, креп­че стис­ки­ва­ет че­люс­ти и жму­рит­ся. Жму­рит­ся, что­бы не рас­пла­кать­ся. Да, она «док­тор Ку­пер», но ей не уда­ет­ся най­ти нуж­ный по­ворот в фор­му­ле, рас­счи­тать все до ме­лочей, до пра­виль­ных ме­лочей. Отец смог бы, она зна­ет. Толь­ко бла­года­ря мыс­лям о са­мом род­ном че­лове­ке в этой все­лен­ной Мёрф и дер­жится на пла­ву, ежед­невно про­сыпа­ет­ся и идет в ла­бора­торию. Она уве­рена, что ра­но или поз­дно най­дет вер­ный рас­чет, спа­сет че­лове­чес­тво и вер­нет Ку­пера. Что­бы он мог ею гор­дить­ся. Мёрф гром­ко ды­шит, да­вя оче­ред­ную ис­те­рику на кор­ню, и бро­са­ет взгляд на боль­шой ци­фер­блат на за­пястье. Её не од­нажды под­мы­вало раз­бить это веч­ное на­поми­нание о том, что её бро­сили, пред­почли кос­мо­су. Но за­тем она вспо­мина­ет, что все бы­ло сде­лано ра­ди мно­гих жиз­ней, а она уж мо­жет по­тер­петь. И по нес­коль­ко раз на дню пред­ста­вить, как встре­ча­ет воз­вра­тив­ше­гося Ку­пера, как об­ни­ма­ет его и обя­затель­но це­лу­ет. Хо­тя бы в ще­ку. Лишь так она смо­жет про­демонс­три­ровать ма­лую то­лику сво­ей к не­му люб­ви.   
  
Стрел­кам, ти­ка­ющим до тош­но­ты од­но­об­разно, боль­ше лет, чем са­мой Мёрф, но они все еще про­дол­жа­ют от­ме­рять её скуд­ную жизнь. Как и жизнь са­мого Ку­пера, зас­тряв­ше­го где-то меж­ду да­леких чер­то­вых звезд, но жи­вого. По край­ней ме­ре, Мёрф ве­рит, что жи­вого. На­де­ет­ся. Зна­ет.  
  
***  
  
Грэйс са­дит­ся на кро­вати, оч­нувшись пос­ле оче­ред­ных жут­ких сно­виде­ний. Эй Джея ря­дом уже нет, ве­ро­ят­но, ушел на ра­боту, ре­шив не бу­дить же­ну. Да ес­ли бы и раз­бу­дил, ху­же от это­го ни­кому бы не ста­ло. Грэйс ведь ни­ког­да не про­сыпа­ет­ся нас­толь­ко лег­ко, как де­ла­ют это обыч­ные лю­ди. Она при­вык­ла прос­то вы­ныри­вать из глу­бин сво­его соз­на­ния, так и не поп­ро­щав­шись с от­цом по-нор­маль­но­му.   
  
В сво­их снах она все так же от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ет­ся при­кос­нуть­ся к та­кому лю­бимо­му ли­цу че­рез мо­нитор, но Гар­ри да­леко, на чер­то­вом ас­те­ро­иде, где в пос­ледний раз на­зовет её «ма­лыш­кой». Она ни­ког­да не ус­пе­ет ска­зать ему, что лю­бит его всем сво­им ма­лень­ким и от­ча­ян­ным сер­дцем, что спе­ци­аль­но драз­ни­ла его от­но­шени­ями с Эй Дже­ем, что боль­ше ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не ос­лу­ша­ет­ся его слов, и ей от­кро­вен­но пле­вать на все че­лове­чес­тво, лишь бы он ос­тался жив, — ни в жиз­ни, ни в снах. Изо дня в день — точ­нее, из но­чи в ночь — Гар­ри об­ры­ва­ет се­анс свя­зи, так и не дос­лу­шав нес­вязной ре­чи Грэйс. Он ге­рой. Ге­рой, спас­ший пла­нету от ги­бели, про­делав­ший чер­ную ды­ру в гру­ди до­чери и ос­та­вив­ший пос­ле се­бя лишь ста­рые на­руч­ные ча­сы, ко­торые Грэйс сей­час кру­тит в ру­ках.   
  
Стрел­ки на ци­фер­бла­те за­мер­ли пос­ле то­го, как она, по­лучив ча­сы от пря­чуще­го гла­за Эй Джея, за­пус­ти­ла ими в стен­ку, боль­ше не на­ходя в се­бе сил да­же зап­ла­кать. Сей­час она хра­нит их на прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке, не раз­ре­шая ни­кому к ним при­касать­ся. Все пред­ло­жения от Эй Джея от­нести их в ре­монт бы­ли не­замед­ли­тель­но от­кло­нены. Вре­мя ос­та­нови­лось — для Гар­ри, для са­мой Грэйс, для все­го смыс­ла её даль­ней­ше­го су­щес­тво­вания. Но в осо­бо кри­зис­ные мо­мен­ты Грэйс ка­жет­ся, что стрел­ки та­ки от­ми­ра­ют и про­дол­жа­ют при­выч­ный бег по кру­гу. Для неё это — знак то­го, что Гар­ри все еще где-то ря­дом, лю­бит её и ждет. По край­ней ме­ре, Грэйс ве­рит в это. На­де­ет­ся. Зна­ет.


End file.
